Inventive concepts relate to a process control method and a process control system for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a deposition process control method and a deposition process control system for forming thin films.
As electronic products trend toward high speed and/or low power consumption, high speed and low operating voltages can be increasingly required for semiconductor memory devices incorporated in the electronic products. Next generation semiconductor memory devices, for example, MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) and PRAM (Phase Change Random Access Memory), have been developed to meet demand for high performance and low power of the semiconductor memory devices. These and other next generation semiconductor memory devices may include a material having characteristics such that their resistance becomes different depending on applied electric current or voltage, and their resistance is maintained even if their electrical current or voltage supply is interrupted. In this case, electrical/magnetic characteristics of the devices may be affected by a deposition process for forming a thin layer including a material constituting the devices. An advance process control (APC) system may be used to improve process capability of a semiconductor manufacturing process.